A variety of inflated cushions are well-known and used for sundry packaging applications. For example, inflated cushions are often used as void-fill packaging in a manner similar to or in place of foam peanuts, crumpled paper, and similar products. Also for example, inflated cushions are often used as protective packaging in place of molded or extruded packaging components.
Generally, inflated cushions are formed from films having two layers or plies that are joined together by seals. The seals can be formed simultaneously with inflation, so as to capture air therein, or prior to inflation to define a film configuration having inflatable chambers. The inflatable chambers can be inflated with air or another gas and thereafter sealed to inhibit or prevent release of the air or gas.
Such film configurations can be stored in rolls or fan-folded boxes in which adjacent inflatable cushions are separated from each other by perforations. During use, a film configuration is inflated to form cushions and adjacent cushions or adjacent stands of cushions are separated from each other along the perforations.
A variety of film configurations are currently available. Many of these film configurations include seal configurations that tend to waste material, inhibit separation of adjacent inflated cushions, and/or form inflated cushions that are susceptible to under-inflation or leakage, thereby inhibiting utility.
The films are typically inflated by being pulled from a bulk quantity of the film and passed over or proximal to a nozzle. The nozzle blows air in between the films forming cushions. Heat is then used to bind two layers of the film together forming a seal which limits air from escaping. Frequently the films are poorly aligned or have too much freedom (e.g., slack) to be efficiently delivered to the nozzle for inflation. Additionally, due to the heat and pressures used in the process, the films may stick to machine surfaces, or the film layers may be pulled apart while still hot and exiting the mechanism.